A New Start
by shawol-cassie-elf
Summary: After leaving Salem, Melanie has decided to go and stay with her mother, Carly in Europe. This is her story of recovery and how she finds the love of her life again (aka. Philip :P), how they overcome the shambles of their previous marriage, and how they will fight for what they once had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story is based on the soap, Days of Our Lives. Anything related belongs to them, not me. **

**Now that the characters, Philip and Melanie, have both left Salem, I feel like writing this story. Perhaps as a homage to them, and perhaps to fulfill my dreams of having a Phelanie endings. I always loved the two together and felt that their storyline was overshadowed by the Ejami/Safe storyline... With that said, no bashing please, and I'd love to have reviews as well. :)**

**This is my first attempt at a DOOL fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Background info on this story:**

**Now I must admit, I didn't watch Days after Philip left town... and then I rewatched some towards the end when Melanie left... So, everything about Philip and Chloe and Parker happened, Philip did leave town without saying goodbye to , I refuse and pretend to have watched the scene where Melanie reflects on her marriage with Brady. I do not believe a single word of that. I think Phelanie loved each other and their marriage was not a scam, not about money, and definitely not threatened by Nathan. She CHOSE Philip, time and time again... well.. until the cheating incident came to light. I also don't like how Melanie was then pushed into the 'teenage' clan, isolating her from her best friend, Brady. She also lost her spunk, then... so my version of Melanie isn't exactly the same Melanie that left Salem. I will probably negate a lot of the stuff that happened after Philip left, aside from her relationship with Chad... enough ranting now. :P**

**Summary:**

**After leaving Salem, Melanie has decided to go and stay with her mother, Carly in Europe. This is her story of recovery and how she finds the love of her life again (aka. Philip :P), how they overcome the shambles of their previous marriage, and how they will fight for what they once had.**

**Rating: T - nothing intense, but this is based on a SOAP. :P... maybe rating will go up, but not likely. Perhaps anything beyond T will be put in a separate story exert?**

**Well, here goes nothing, enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I've changed the POV of the story and will probably be changing these earlier chapters. Hopefully, the new format will be better. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Melanie's POV

Leaving Salem. A decision I made after all that has happened and now I'm back in Europe, where Max found me. I guess things have come full circle now. Now that I think on it, I don't know why I hadn't earlier. When Max left, I could have left town. When Philip and I ended our marriage, I could have left town. I needed it then, but I had just found Daniel and I didn't want to leave. Then I found Chad... and here I am now.

The plane ride gave me time to think... lots. I will miss Salem, especially Daniel, Maggie, Brady, and Abigail, but I'm going to move on. I need it. Going to Salem with Max was my saving grace from Trent, but now, I'm going to save myself. I'm going to re-build my life... but first, I'm going to go on a little vacation with Carly. :)

"Please put your seatbelts on. We will be landing in Barcelona shortly."

"Melanie!"

I turned. There stood my mother, Carly.

"Oh my god, mom! I've missed you so much."

Carly came over and gave me a huge hug. "Darling, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom. How did your conference go?"

"Wondeful! But I was so anxious to see you that I barely paid any attention. How about you, honey?"

"Aww, thanks mom. I'm okay considering all that has happened. Why don't we go get my baggage and then I'll tell you everything I have yet to tell you."

"All right, let's go."

* * *

...so... good? bad? yes? no? ... Philip chapter next? or keep with Mel chapter all the way?

Please Read, Subscribe and Review. Thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Philip POV:

Mother called tonight. She told me Melanie left town and was in Europe. I was surprised. After I had left town, I kept a tab on Melanie. How could I not? She was the one woman who I loved the most. I loved her like no other. I didn't even say goodbye to her when I left. I couldn't stand the thought of it, so I left before she found out what I had planned. It pained me to do so, but it had to be done. When I found out she was with Dario, I knew he was a rebound - nothing serious. Thankfully it ended quickly, but when she was with Chad, I knew there was something else there. I could still remember my heart breaking in two when I heard about it. My own mother did not even tell me about him.

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting looking over some paperwork in my office. Parker was playing in his playpen across the room. My phone rang and I saw a familiar number - the PI on Mel. _

_"Hello"_

_"Mr. Kiriakis. I have news on Ms. Jonas."_

_"Yes?"_

_"..."_

_"What is it, Shaun?"_

_"... Well, Ms. Jonas spent the night with Mr. Chad Dimera."_

_I remember feeling numb. My hand stopped playing with the pen in my hand. I suddently felt cold. I looked at Parker and he looked back at me. His smile gone as though sensing my distress. "...Dimera, you said?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Kiriakis"_

_"Thank you, Shaun. Keep as usual - report every week unless something special happens. Good night."_

_*end flashback*_

After that, I thought it was over. I would never be able to get her back. I just couldn't handle getting information on how happy she was- with a Dimera of all people. So I cancelled the PI service on her. How stupid was I? If I hadn't, I would have known about her kidnapping. I would have known that she was in trouble. I would have known she was stuck in a damn tunnel and needed rescuing. Everyone else in Salem was too busy dealing with their own lives to even notice Melanie missing. I was fuming when mother told me the story of how Melanie was kidnapped, how Gabi Hernandez was the one behind it, how Nick was being released, and how Chad went... crazy for a lack of a better word.

Now, she was off in Europe to be with her mother. I don't know what to do. Back at Salem, she had everyone looking out for her - Maggie, Daniel, Victor, Brady. I knew I could count on them to care for her if anything goes wrong. Europe, there's no one but her mother. I desperately want to go to her, to see how she is doing, to take her in my arms and protect her. I know I have no place to be that for her, but I want to so much.

Parker has just turned 2 and he sees me look at Melanie's picture every night. The smart little bugger notices and always has this look on his face whenever he sees me looking at her. At least I know he'll be a smart one when he grows up - a true Kiriakis. I don't know what to tell him. I regret hurting Melanie, but I could never ever regret Parker. He is my pride and joy. I just wish I could tell him that that was his mother. I remember a time when I thought Mel and I could be happy. Baby and us makes three. Who knew when I had baby, I would lose Mel.

* * *

Mel's POV:

"So, that's that. I just couldn't be with Chad when he was becoming like a true Dimera."

"A true Dimera? Really?"

"What? he was taking revenge and his anger on everyone else. When I met him, he was ... so sweet and anti-Dimera."

"... you know, you were once married to a Kiriakis, right? They are as bad as the Dimeras."

"... Mom?!"

"Honey, Philip left Vivian in a sarcophagus."

"Okay, what's your point?"

"My point is that it never bothered you. The darker sides of the families in Salem. It's no reason to run away from Salem."

"... I'm not running away from Salem... I just feel so lost in the last couple of years and then all those things happened with Gabi and Chad. I felt like I didn't know anyone in Salem anymore aside from Daniel and Maggie. I guess I just needed a break. Some time away from it all, you know. Salem can be a bit... crazy sometimes. If something wasn't happening to me, it was happening to someone close. Besides, when you left, I said that I would come join you and Nicholas."

"All right, sweetheart. You take all the time you need. I'm certainly not sending you away. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Where is Nicholas anyways?"  
"Oh, he found a job in London, with your brother Max."

"... NO WAY! Max didn't tell me."

"Well, it was a recent thing, so he probably just hadn't gotten around to it. So it's just us girls!"

"Really? Just us around Europe?"  
"Exactly!"

"Awesome, now let's go to the hotel because I need my beauty sleep. I'm sooooo tired."

* * *

2nd chapter! I decided to do both Philip and Mel. :P

How'd you all like it?... I'm supposed to be writing a paper for my class and it's due tomorrow, but here I am with more mojo to write a fanfiction. Guess I should get back to it, huh?

Well, please read and review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Thank you for everyone who have subscribed / reviewed. It makes me very happy to know that you are reading and supporting me. :) **

**Please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Mel's POV:

We just finished a trip around Spain. I knew this would happen, being in Europe. I keep thinking of Philip, of the honeymoon we should have had. I haven't thought of him in so long that it seems strange. Remembering our happy times. The simplest memories come back to me. The dinner he cooked me. His arms around my waist just because. His kisses when he comes home from Titan. Everywhere Carly and I have gone to, I imagine him next to me, showing me the beautiful sights. I imagine showing him where I have been and what I have done - my dark past that I never completely showed him.

It seems strange to think of it now. I guess when Philip left town, I just shut down and put away all the memories of him. I just moved on without today, I never realized how much I miss him. _"I never loved anyone like the way I love you." _Those words still haunt me. Truth is I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love him. How I wish things were different. There are so many 'what ifs'. What if I wasn't so foolish to think I loved Nathan. What if Philip never saw that kiss. What if Parker was Daniel's. What if I never lost our baby. I find myself crying tears that I never finished crying 18 months ago.

I stare at the photo in my hand. Maggie must have taken it. It was in Maggie' kitchen and Philip was teaching me how to cook. We looked so happy. It feels like ages ago and yet it seems like just yesterday. The pain in my chest ever so present. I can barely recalled what I have done in the last 18 months, almost like I was a zombie in my own body.

I wipe the drop of tear from the photo and put it back into the book I'm reading - "The Greek Way". Tomorrow is another day and we leave Spain. Mother and I have not decided where to go yet, but we decided we would pick the first train out of Spain when we get to the train station tomorrow.

* * *

Philip's POV:

Father called this morning. He said that the family estates in Greece needed to be taken care of. Apparently there were some family artifacts that required a family member to take care. I didn't mind so much, since life in Chicago had gotten a little bland lately. I plan on staying there for the rest of the month. No point in spending Thanksgiving or Christmas somewhere that doesn't feel like home. Chicago is no Salem, but Salem doesn't feel like home either anymore.

I put down the papers I was looking at and walk over to Parker. For his first plane ride, he sure is calm. I thought the little monster would cry, but he's just playing with his music box. According to mom, I used to listen to the same one to sleep every night. I wonder what will await me in Greece.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I figured I'd do this to show my appreciation for those who are following this story. **

**For all those in US, Happy Thanksgiving and hope you are safe in Black Friday shopping. **

**Please read and review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, thank you very much for those who gave me feedback. You know who you are. ;) Virtual hugs. Sorry it took me so long to update, but the holidays were busy and then school started. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner. **

**Just wanted to make a comment, on occassions, there will be disconnects from the show - ie. I will most likely disregard Chloe and pretend she's out of the picture. etc. So, please be understanding of that. **

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Mel's POV:

"All right, mom. Where are we going?"

Carly hands over the ticket to me.

Athens, Greece.

"... so Greece it is."

"Are you ok with that, Mel?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seem to be thinking of Philip a lot lately. I just wasn't sure you'd be up for it. We could always pick some place else. The second train out of here is to London. We could go visit your brother."

"No! It's fine. I've moved past that. It's been over a year, now. Even if I wasn't over him, this is a good time to get over him, no?"

"All right. If you are sure."

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, you are here. You'll help me. Right?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm here for you know," Carly said as she hugged me.

"Okay, then. Let's go and board our train... By the way, what happens in Greece this time of year?"

"Well, we'll see when we get there, won't we?"

* * *

neutral POV:

It was Christmas Eve. Melanie stood in front of the mirror in the Grecian villa. Her light pink dressed flowed with the breeze that came in through the window. Her hair up in a casual hairdo and a light easy makeup. She looked like an ancient Grecian goddess, exactly how she wanted to look for tonight's party - a masquerade ball.

"Melanie! Are you ready? The car's here!"

"In a minute" Melanie grabbed her gold-plated mask, pink gold clutch, and slipped on the same-colored heels. With one more glance in the mirror, she rushed down the villa stairs and into the black limo with her mother.

Philip really did not like the idea of coming to this masquerade ball. It was some big, fat spread, feeding the ego of whatever society hag laid it on (stole it from the latest Batman movie - I've just watched it one too many times - sorry). On Christmas Eve, he had to leave his son all alone. He was grateful that one of his old nannies was able to come to Greece with him and care for Parker. For heaven sake, don't they put on these parties to socialize and make connections and here everyone was in masks. He was looking around when his eyes fell on the entrance.

Standing at the entrance was an image of perfection - a woman in a light pink Grecian dress and a gold-plated mask. Just standing there in a mask, he could tell it was a woman of grace. As she walked down the stairs into the ballroom, the dress flowed beautifully behind her. It was a sight to behold. It was like a hush went over the crowd as this beautiful maiden walked down the stairs.

When Melanie was finally at the base of the staircase, she looked up and her eyes landed on a man. The man was in a dark suit. She didn't recognize the brand, but just from the way it was tailored perfectly to his body and the expensive-looking material, she could tell he was no ordinary man. Before she knew it, the man was walking towards her. Mesmerized by his eyes, her feet were stuck the ground, waiting for the mysterious man to approach her.

Philip was drawn in to her green eyes. There was something about them that seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place where he had seen them before. As if some magic aura was emitted from her, he found himself walking towards. The door behind her opened again, shining a beacon of light upon her, illuminating her goddess-like figure. Putting out his hand out, Philip asked "May I have this dance?"

* * *

**I am so sorry it is another relatively short chapter. I'll try to write a longer one next time, but I figured I should get this up before you are all upset with me. :P Just so you guys know, I going to keep updating and finish this story, but life of a student living away from home is not easy. **

**Please read and review. I'll try to start replying to your comments / message soon. Tell me what you think should happen next. I'm open for suggestions and still thinking of which way this story should go. **

**Loves and regards. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies. Welcome back to another exciting chapter of 'A New Start'. How are you all doing since the last chapter? **

**Thank you for all your suggestions. I am welcome to more as nothing about this story is set in stone. I am writing it chapter by chapter with only a rough idea of how I might want the story to progress. You're all probably tired of me blabbing on, so here you go - the next chapter of the story. **

* * *

His deep voice was every much as compelling as his image. Without a thought, she placed her hand into his and Melanie was led to the dance floor.

Sweeping onto the dance floor, Philip put his hands around the goddess' waist - right where he was sure she could feel the heat of his hands and yet still perfectly acceptable. She smelled like lilacs that bloom in the spring - a hypnotizing subtle scent that one would not notice unless one was very observant. Philip spun her around and pulled her back against him.

Melanie was in a trance. The stranger was dancing with an ease and grace that cued he was accustomed to this type of scenery - comfortably at home. The hand on her waist was distracting. The warmth emanated through her dress and from its position on her waist, the warmth spread through her body like a wildfire. As though she was in a spell, her normally clumsy-self glided on the dance floor. He spun her in a circle and pulled her back against him. Her back to his front, Melanie could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Like that, they swayed until the end of the song.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. Looking at him face to face, Melanie was at a lost of words again. Those eyes looked so familiar, but she still couldn't place where she had seen them before. She just stared at him and so did he. In the middle of the dance floor, time seemed to stop as the other couples danced around them.

"Melanie!"

Melanie turned around to see her mother looking for her. Without looking at the mysterious man behind her, she rushed to her mother's side.

Philip was shocked. Melanie? It couldn't be his Melanie, could it? No, life would not be so kind to him and let him see the woman he can't forget for Christmas. He walked off to find some old friends.

* * *

The bell rung for dinner time. The men flocked to Melanie to escort her into the dining hall. However, she stuck to her mother and escorted her mother in.

The whole dinner, Philip found himself staring at the lady named Melanie. He watched as she conversed with the others at her table. Conversation seemed to flow intelligibly. He wondered what they talked about. He also noticed the way the men at the table were trying to catch her attention. She spoke with them, but not any different than one would speak to a friend. This intrigued him because most woman present tonight were trying to find a good, wealthy man to marry. Even with all the good prospects, she did not bat an eye towards any of the men.

Melanie wasn't used to socializing, but being the ex-wife of Philip Kiriakis did teach her some things - ie. proper manners and decorum in high-society gatherings. The one thing she wasn't used to though was fending off wealthy and eligible men. Once upon a time, she'd be more than happy to entertain the rich and wealthy, but she's changed since then. She found it awkward and pretended not to notice, conversing on and glossing over any flirtations.

As the night went on, Melanie started drinking. The event was getting more and more boring. Her mom was off talking with some doctor about the latest techs and methods. The more intelligible men had realized she wasn't interested and the only one left was some guy droning on and on about his Nascar racing skills. At least that's what she thinks he as talking about, she stopped listening half an hour ago and the guy was still droning on.

"Would you like to dance?"

Melanie and the Nascar-guy turned to around to see the mystery man from before. Grabbing for the escape, Melanie got up and took the man's hand and led him to the dance floor. Once they started dancing, Melanie let out a sigh of relief. Chuckling the mystery man said, "Having a good time?"

Melanie gave him the stink eye and said, "Really?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the mysterious man said, "You were doing just fine before I came along."

"O, I get it. You want me to stroke your ego and thank you for rescuing me from the boring Nascar-drone. Is that it?" said Melanie.

"Nothing like that. Just thought I'd tease you."

"Haha. Very funny. Do you mind if we stop dancing, these shoes are killer?"

The mysterious man answered by maneuvering them towards the terrace of the ballroom. Opening the door, a breeze blew their way. Melanie shivered, but embraced the fresh air and freedom. Taking off her heels, Melanie relaxed and leaned against the rails, looking into the night sky.

Philip was surprised by this woman's actions. Inside she was elegant and poised, talking to the society snobs. However, the instant she stepped out into the terrace, it became clear it was a facade, a practiced ease meant to charm those around her. He didn't know whether to feel offended that she let him see this side or be glad she lets him see the real 'her'. He, too, leaned against the rails of terrace and stared into the night sky.

"Tell me something about you," said Melanie.

"What?"

"Tell me something about yourself. I know you know my name. My mother yelled it across the ballroom when we ended our dance. So it's only fair that you tell me something about yourself," explained Melanie.

Philip chuckled. She may have a mask of grace and sophistication, but that did not mean she wasn't smart. "My family is Greek."

"... That's it?" questioned Melanie.

"Yes, that's it."

"That's not fair! You know my name."

"And now you know my family is Greek."

"... but that doesn't tell me anything about you!"

"Neither does your name tell me anything about you," Philip pointed out.

"Fine," scoffed Melanie, "I like children."

Laughing at her tone, Philip said "I have a son."

Melanie gave him a questioning look.

"He's only two years old. Too young to be here at the gala."

"And your wife?"

"It's not like that. We were with different people when he was conceived. I have sole custody, but I let her see him every once in awhile."

"Well, what do you know. Mysterious, good-looking guy has a indiscriminate past," joke Melanie, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Philip laughed, "I'll let that one go just because it is you called me good-looking."

"O, wow. You are so vain!"

"Come on. Who isn't? I bet you'd let things go if someone told you look like a goddess."

"Do I now? You think I look like a goddess?"

"Now, I did not say that."

"Sure you did. You implied it," snickered Melanie. She hummed, "I'm a goddess. I'm a goddess," and swayed to her own tune.

Philip laughed and said, "Fine, I thought you were a goddess when you talked into the door"

"See you look so much better like that."

"What?"

"A true laugh. Not those weird snickers and sneers earlier."

"I was not sneering!"

"O, believe me you were. You'd like to believe they were laughs, but they were sneersssss."

"Whatever."

"Is that what a Greek wealthy says? Whatever?"

Philip ignored her and sat down on the ground of the terrace. "Come on. Sit here," he said and patting to the floor next to him. "I don't bite. I promise."

Laughing, Melanie sat next to him and they passed away the evening joking and talking of their random adventures from their travels.

* * *

**Tada! The longest chapter of this story. I hope you are happy with the way this story is going. I am thinking that one of them will find out who the other is first. Who do you think it should be? Philip or Melanie? Unfortunately, this will be the last update for a while because it is midterm season at my university. Do not despair if I don't update this month. It will come. :D**

**Happy Lunar New Years to all those who are from Asia!**

**ps. I've had some people asking about Betas... I have no idea what those are, so if you can help me out? Thanks and loves. **


End file.
